reading_strategiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Book Review - Of Mice and Men
Book Review "Of Mice and Men" By John Steinbeck The book Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck, is a historical fiction and a tragedy. This book was written in 1937, whish was towards the end of the modernism period. During that time, the influences of sexism, racism and realism, could be conveyed in the novel. Analyzing the way this book was written, the language is simple to read and does not have difficult vocabulary. The way the characters speak is simple, crude, rude, and shrewd on occasion. The sentence structure and syntax of the characters speech would indicate the low social status and education of the characters, which is that of a “ranch hand”. There is some imagery in the very first section of the book, includes all five senses to open the setting with “…sycamores with mottled, white, recumbent limbs andbranches that arch over the pool” (Ch. 1 pp. 1). There are many more examples of imagery in the first chapter. There is also some imagery in the last section of the book as well. There are few examples of figurative language and symbolism throughout the book. The style and written language is simple to read and follow, which makes this book easy and enjoyable to read. The techniques used in this work relates to the types characters and how they would sounds and speak to the setting of the story and how “life” may have been during that time. Everything from syntax, style, diction, and syntax brings an almost authentic feel and sometimes makes it feel like you can hear the characters near you. In the very beginning of the book, it starts off with the two main characters, George and Lennie, on the run. Traveling from their last job to a new job, they are constantly focused on a dream. While Lennie and George are at the ranch, they meet a few other people Curly, Curly’s wife, Candy, Slim and a few others. Trouble occurs between Curly and Lennie because Curly bullies Lennie to a point that he would give him a beating, and ends up in the mercy of Lennies brute strength. Throughout the book, Curly’s wife is constantly looking for her husband and always stirs up trouble with the men and her husband. Lennie, who has the mind of a child but is a huge strong man, accidently kills a puppy he was given as well as killing Curlys wife by snapping her neck. This brings us back to the beginning where Lennie is having to run away, again. This time, it does not end well for Lennie. The narrator is written in third person character, which is limited omniscient. The author’s views and beliefs are reflected through the characters and makes us feel pity for Lennie, who is mildly retarded and innocent in mind. The setting takes place in Soledad, California, in the 1930- 1940’s era. During this time, it was difficult to find jobs and help; although many ranch hands, especially those of color, were treated poorly by ranch owners. The time of year sounds warm and sunny, describing an autumn atmosphere. The setting gives us the feeling of a long hard days work. The significance of the setting is the time era in which it was written in and revolves around the one the reoccurring themes. Work was very difficult to find at the time, working on a ranch in this era, is the focus of the setting. The theme seen throughout the book is that of the American Dream, which is to work hard so that one can make enough money and have their own place. George and Lennie discuss multiple times about their dream of owning their own plot of land and being able to “tend the rabbits”. The setting plays a big role for the main characters in achieving that dream. This work might have described the way the world then much better than now. The world we live in today differs quite dramatically in the conditions and ways things were done. We are still having to work hard to achieve our dreams, or the American Dream, and be able to succeed. Women now have way more rights than women back then. During that time, the women’s rights movement was just beginning. Today, women have the same rights as men today. Racism was a big thing going on. We do not have the same issues then and have come quite a long ways in the way society acts with racism. The books brings many emotions and feelings up. I feel sympathy for George and Lennie. George because he has to deal with Lennie everyday, and that is probably tiring at times. And Lennie for the fact that really does not know any better and is like a child in mind. There is excitement, camaraderie, and sorrow for certain characters throughout the story. There is also shock and disappointment at the end. The way the characters speak and act, and the tone that the story creates brings the book to life, which makes it very easy to read. This book does not remind me of any events or people that I may have known. They are all new in some way, with very few similar traits that are familiar. George is very hard working and caring, which are characteristic I see in people I know. The author is teaching a few things I think. It shows that it is always important to have a dream to work towards and that it takes hard work. Friendship in a deeper level is also shown here through the relationship between George and Lennie. Loneliness also seems to be seen and brought up throughout the novel. Although George and Lennie always travel together, George feels that he can not relate with Lennie. Curly’s wife is constantly looking for her husband and anyone to talk to, and a few other characters are lonely as well. Life, work, challenges and death are all part of this life, and each of them are demonstrated in some way in the book. This book may not be criticizing anything, but may be bringing to light the issues that are present during that time period, such as racism and sexism. Overall, this is a great book and seems to have many different themes and aspects to study. Many of Steinbecks books are great, including ''Of Mice and Men. ''